Ante Terra
by Danie Berry
Summary: AU/OC: Sha're was pregnant when she was taken as Amaunet's host. She gives up trying to fight Amaunet to keep her daughter safe. This is Focusing on her and Daniel's daughter. Before the story Filiae Terrae et Astrorum. 1st time fic.
1. Ab Origine

Ante Terra

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1…. If I did… there would be a lot of bad things happening to Daniel… well more than there are! I hurt the ones I love. Sorry, this is a slight self-insert and I will hopefully kill myself if she is a Mary-Sue. First time SG-1 fanfiction here. The only thing I own is Moswen and a few others that you will get to know later.

Warnings: AU, implication of procreation

Notes: This is an AU collaboration fanfic with Mea-Ryann. Sha're was pregnant when she was turned into a Goa'uld host (she didn't show much and didn't suffer morning sickness- this has occurred in pregnancies, some have given birth without even knowing they were pregnant). This focuses more on Daniel's and Sha're's child, and also happens earlier in the timeline than Filiae Terrae et Astrorum. It will run alongside FTeA and show different events occasionally. You get a different point of view here. Reading both together would probably be best, but is not necessary. The story begins a year after Stargate the movie and will jump to the first season, then continue on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

_Heat. Sweat. Pleasure. The desert wind caressing tanned and moon-white skin entwined. Twisted curls flowing into soft brown. Blue eyes meet hers. A flash of white brings her into a safe embrace. Daniel's tired but pleased face nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses toward her lips. A soft sigh escaped her, as her husband pulled the blanket over their connected bodies. An exhausted giggle escaped her at the ticklish sensation of her husband clinging to her like a child. The cuddling was not unwanted, but always a surprise and pleasant reminder of the Tau'ri's adorably boyish nature. She laid her head over his heart as they both settled and soon found its rhythm lulling her to sleep. Affectionate mumbles were the last thing she remembered._

-----------------------------------------------

Long dark curls cascaded down an elegant neck of spiced brown skin, weaving around gold encrusted jewels, and swaying in the light breeze of mechanically circulated air. The golden bedroom was a room fit for a King- no a God, with what seemed to be gold paint on every surface and intricate hieroglyphs carved into the walls and even some of the Egyptian-styled furniture. Extravagant silks and velvets draped the large feather bed pooling onto the floor. A see-through silk canopy was pushed to the side revealing the Abydonian turned goddess lounging against pillows and fabrics. The slight mound of dark cinnamon abdomen was bare of her light garb Apophis enjoyed removing so much. A frown marred the beautiful image of the Goa'uld goddess, as she lightly stroked her abdomen. Amaunet sneered as her host fought to run from her new realm.

_**If you haven't been able to free yourself in a month, then you cannot do so. It is futile for you to try Sha're. Why not go back to sleep, as I am not in a mood to deal with you right now. This has been quite a disappointing surprise for me as well.**_

The woman's face twitched, as she found her stolen body jerk at the caressing hand from the new treasure. Amaunet let out a low growl at her troublesome host.

_**I honored you with my choice; it would be wise to cease these tantrums! This is my body now, the body of a goddess. Be happy in the gift I have given you and silence yourself.**_

The Goa'uld's stolen form snarled before returning to its sharp frown.

_I will only be happy when I am free from you, you thief! You have stolen my body and forced me to be with that monster!_

_**SILENCE! I grow tired of your childish moaning… It is not wise to defy a Goddess. Especially since you have a little parasite inside us both. Do you know there is a simple way for me to… take care of this little problem?**_

An evil smile spread across Amaunet's face, as she felt her host's horror pierce through her chest. The delicate hand again traced the slight curve, as the Goa'uld taunted her host.

_**At any moment I can be free of this abomination, would you like that Sha're? It takes very little effort you know. I coul-**_

_No! Please- please Amaunet! Don't harm my child. I won't fight you- I'll submit, just don't harm her!_

An aristocratic smirk soon appeared as her head tilted slowly to the right. Sha're had surrendered; Amaunet basked in the defeated air and stilled her hand on the slightly showing stomach. She knew Apophis would take a little convincing, but the male depended on her giving her the upper hand.

_**Dear Sha're, don't be so upset. Your little whelp shall be born… as long as you stop struggling. Now be a good little host and let me talk to my Lord. He has suspected something is amiss and we don't want to surprise him too much.**_

The world seemed to dim as darkness paralyzed Sha're's mind giving her little strength to fight against the Goa'uld controlling her body. Flashes came to her randomly as whispers reached her mind.

"**The host is with child? Jackson…? …. rid of it!.... our plan."**

"**No… keep it… else…."**

"**Amaunet, …. Why? No …. idea for this?"**

"**..phis, think …. future? Jackson's spawn crushed before you…. A slave … groveling... or… host to our children."**

The images left a sick feeling, especially as she _heard_ Amaunet's suggestion of her child being anything of Apophis'.

_Please, don't give her to him._

_**Will you behave?**_

_Yes… my queen._

Amaunet smiled as she led her Lord to agree.

"**You are most wise Apophis; such a bargaining chip will be invaluable against Jackson, O'Neill, and the Shova. Come let us celebrate in my chambers…"**


	2. Alea Iacta Est

Ante Terra

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, just what little plot I've come up with her and my OCs. I am making no money on this. Suing would indeed be pointless.

Chapter 2

The sudden scream of an infant tore through the Ha'tak, causing slaves to twitch in fear and wonder while Jaffa hid their emotions as their training taught them to. A woman grasping a wall polishing cloth and cloaked in a well-worn beast hide cloak inched toward the door that many odd sounds had been pouring from. Her Goddess had sounded to be an unforgiving mood earlier and judging by the way the servants had run in and out, she was certain she wouldn't like to be caught when the Goddess exited. However, the strange sound of an infant drew the woman closer, she herself had recently had a child though she had lost the boy's protection of their Gods and surely was attacked by the Lord of Death Hades himself. She sighed wistfully, as she polished closer toward the statuesque Jaffa guarding their beautiful Goddess. The two males paid her no mind, as her threat-level was nonexistent.

Strong footsteps sounded down the hall, as the woman crouched to clean behind one Jaffa's leg. Her eyes darted up and soon shot down as did her body, into a sycophantic bow. The God-son Klorel was visiting his Queen-mother. Her heart stopped as the God sneered at the prostate figure by his guard's foot, before willing the door open with a gem-covered hand. The male God entered in a bored fashion, revealing the handsome God-father Apophis. A similar sneer of disgust raked the now shaking woman's form. Before the older God entered, he shocked her ears with his heavenly voice toned down for her ears of course, lest she die from its strength.

"**Be joyful woman, your Goddess has created a miracle for you all."**

With that cryptic response, the powerful God strode into the silent room.

---------------------------------------

The slave-midwife cowered as she approached her Goddess with the God-born wrapped in soft fabric she could not name. She stared amazed at the almost too tiny girl in her hands. Unlike Klorel who grew out of pure magic and a lucky chosen boy, this Goddess came to this plane in a manner like the loyal followers did! She started as soon two more Gods joined the Queen-Goddess's room. The infant remained silent, after her first initial cry, eyes open and roaming blindly. The midwife kept her eyes down humbly as she offered the Goddess her daughter. Amaunet's previous scowl melted into an odd look of longing. The slave made to hand the tiny Goddess over, but a sudden scorn drew itself on the stunning face. She fell to her knees, fearing she had offended her ruler careful of the precious bundle. A strong grip of a Jaffa lifted the woman as another gently took the child from her. Amaunet frowned aristocratically at the infant with no form of motherly attachment or concern as the Jaffa brought it in her view. Soon the Goddess appeared bored, if a little tired from the short birth.

"**Jaffa, bring me to my sarcophagus. I tire from this little-miracle."**

Apophis entered the now quiet room to view his irritated queen dismissing her host's and their enemy's spawn. He smiled majestically toward the few in the room; this performance was necessary to lead his slaves from the troubling path many had begun walking. Inwardly he sneered at the thought of the rebellion earlier that year from Chulak's dungeon. As Amaunet mentioned her want of a sarcophagus he made his move. Turning to the Jaffa stationed inside the room, he waved them to remove the irritant of the new-born and slave. He strutted to his queen and the Jaffa holding the child, while motioning for the other Jaffa holding the woman to let her remain to hear.

"**My Beloved Queen, you amaze me with such a blessing."**

He paused as her eyes flashed in annoyance and understanding. A jewel covered hand reached out to stroke the infant's face, but froze as a wave of disgust struck him. The child had blue eyes. Eyes darker than Daniel Jackson's, but blue nonetheless. He grinned proudly to cover his mistake as he proclaimed with fake pride.

"**You are truly benevolent my Queen! This child is half-mortal, a demi-god unlike ourselves. To have made her such… Do you plan to make her earn her God-hood?"**

A scowl and snort from Klorel urged both Apophis and Amaunet on in their acting. Amaunet smiled tiredly.

"**Yes my Beloved… If my young… Sagira works as hard as our subjects and loyal Jaffa, she may earn her birthright. Though once she does, I'm sure she will have unlocked the gates to Godliness through this path for others…"**

"**My Queen, you are truly magnificent! And this child will be as well. Blessed Midwife to this future Goddess, leave us for a moment to bless this tiny reward to your fellows. Do not fear spreading the good news she has brought, but rejoice as she will open a path to your own Godliness!"**

The God waved his hand at the Jaffa to escort the astonished slave out. Turning back to the spawn of the Ra-damned Jackson, he scorned the creature for its hopefully temporary eye color. An ill feeling crept into his stomach as he considered this thing no bigger than a rat could end up with any of the features of that Tau'ri scum.

Klorel glanced on the scene presented for him. His Father and Queen were impressive. The pain Amaunet was in did wear down her acting skills, though her face did seem oddly mothering toward the slimy bundle at one moment. The amusement was short-lived, as the silence of the thing led him to wonder if it was normal or even alive; from his knowledge newborns cried in the Tau'ri and Abydonian species, almost constantly. The silence was preferable and far more pleasant as he watched on, waiting for his chance to leave and continue searching for his mate's host or even a way to destroy the Tau'ri menace. As the slave was escorted out to spread the word to the other slaves in the hall, he found himself walking toward the quiet child held by a stern new Jaffa Prime; the image it showed was such a juxtaposition he found his apathetic frown twitch to a smirk.

Apophis had turned to Amaunet and was gently stroking her sweat-soaked hair from her face. Klorel lifted his head in an uninterested fashion, as he drew near the infant and could see the face with a few spots of white still on it. A tug pulled at his heart, as Skaara saw the child. Klorel gave a light sneer at the feeling, but drew closer to the child. A small shock went through him as blue eyes latched onto his face and held his gaze, before roaming about his general direction. He was soon standing next to the Jaffa, who also observed the tiny "demi-goddess" with fascination. Klorel scowled at his thoughts. He wasn't fascinated with the tiny… _thing_. It was just Skaara's influence and the only interesting creature since the man he was "correcting" had expired.

He quickly grew tired of his host's urgent shoves to reach out and touch the infant; though he was personally not interested he set his hands out. The Jaffa carefully and reverently placed the silent girl in his arms, which thanks to Skaara's memory of holding a friend's squirmy child were more than prepared for the calm child. Warmth shot through his torso from Skaara, as he cradled his "sister" gently. Looking on the delicate features, Klorel found himself less bored than he had been in weeks. Cobalt blue eyes seemed to find his face again and hold his gaze once more. The babe was far prettier than others he had seen the slaves carting about, and far more silent. He supposed, as Skaara's urge to tenderly pet the girl won him over, this girl could have been far worse. A tiny hand met his finger and latched around it, again sending joy from Skaara to beam through Klorel. A sudden thought of Skaara attempting to influence him crossed his mind, but was easily dismissed. The girl had about as much sway over him as Skaara, no more than her strength, which was a strong as a newborn kitten at the moment. _**Sanura…**_ Klorel gave a slight smirk at his new toy's name. He knew Amaunet was not planning on wasting her time with the infant and Apophis was already disgusted with the baby's eyes, so as he was the only one finding the new "demi-goddess" of any interest she belonged to him. Skaara seemed a little upset at the wording, but seemed pleased Klorel planned on being at least interested in watching her.

Soon Klorel began to tire of Sanura's weight and gently passed her to the Jaffa to send out to the midwife-slave. He gave a polite nod toward his Father and Queen, as they raised amused eyebrows. His voice gave nothing away as he staked his claim.

"**I will enjoy this new toy you have brought in. It is… amusing to think what it might do, once it is able."**

**---------------------------------------------------**


End file.
